


Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pillow Talk

Back at the park, as always, Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games. As always.

“Dude, no you’re doing it all wrong.”

“Shut up.”

“Let me do it, you’ll get stuck again.”

“Shut up!”

“You’ve been doing the same level for the last three hours.”

“SHUT UP!”

It was true, though. Mordecai had been waiting for Rigby to finish that level for the last three hours, but it was more than pointless. No matter how hard the small raccoon would try to deny it, he was just terrible at videogames.

“You can at least let me do the hard part for you, otherwise we’ll be here forever.”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!” Rigby snapped.

“It’s not my fault you suck at this, dude,” Mordecai smirked.

“YOUR FACE SUCKS!”

And before you knew it they were in the middle of another fight, just throwing punches and kicks and the occasional scratch –Rigby was a raccoon after all- until they were interrupted by a strong, manly voice.

“Are you two done?”

It was Skips, the immortal yeti that worked with them as a gardener. He was looking down at them with a bored expression in his eyes.

“Oh, hey Skips. Sorry about that,” Mordecai excused himself as he stood up from where he had been wrestling Rigby.

“He started it.”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yeah, that’s great and all but that’s not what I’m here for,” Skips said.

“What’s the issue?”

“You don’t remember?”

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and shrugged. Skips let out a sigh.

“You two had promised to help me get a new bed, after you wrecked the one in my house last time you watched my place for me.”

Ah, it was coming back to them now. As it turned out, Skips had to go on a secret mission that the sky babies had asked him to, and apparently Mordecai and Rigby were the only ones available to watch his house for him while he was gone. They just had to check nobody broke in, water the plants, feed the fish and keep up with his mail. And what happened? They meddled in his private library, opened up a book of ancient spells and somehow managed to turn his plants into man eating traps, give his gold fish intelligence beyond this known universe and mix up his mail so that his grandma got his taxes instead of a birthday card.

“Yeah, sorry about that Skips, we really didn’t mean to do any of that stuff.”

“On the bright side, I heard Goldie’s been nominated for a Nobel Prize again!”

“Enough talk, let’s just go,” Skips said as he skipped out of the house with a face that said ‘I don’t get paid enough for this’.

They got into Skips’ truck and headed off towards the biggest mattress store in town: The Mattress Kingdom.

“Woaaaaaah, isn’t this that fancy place with the people that dress funny?”

“Yes, it is a very successful franchise and I can only buy my mattresses here, not anywhere else.”

“Why not?” Rigby asked.

“Do you have any idea how your back gets after a thousand years? The mattress kingdom is the only place that makes the kind of beds that I need to fully rest at night. Other beds just don’t give me the kind of support my back needs, and ever since you two came along I need to be as rested as possible.”

“Hey! What did WE do?”

“What DIDN’T you do? You come to me with a new problem every week, it’s a miracle I’m not bending over backwards because of the pain by now. Now get off my truck, we’re going in.”

They obeyed and soon enough they were inside the store. It was pretty weird, considering it was filled with mountains and mountains of mattresses and pillows and blankets and all the things that could ever be inside that kind of place.

“Hello there! What can I help you with this lovely day?”

They were approached by an old lady that was dressed up as a medieval juggler or something like that, they weren’t sure.

“Oh, hello miss, we’re here looking forward to buying a mattress,” Skips explained.

“Well you made the right choice then! Here at the Mattress Kingdom, we have anything you could ever need to satisfy your mattress needs!” She giggled joyfully. “What kind of mattress are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for kind 456, I’m an old customer,” he told her. “I know the owner,” he whispered to Mordecai and Rigby.

“Oh, type 456? I’m afraid we’re not making them anymore.”

“What?!” Skips had wide eyes. “You can’t be serious! That is your oldest type, you’ve been producing them since always!”

“I’m terribly sorry sir, but that model has been discontinued, there’s nothing I can do about it,” The lady apologized.

“Can I please speak with your manager?”

They were led towards a big fancy door that had a big golden plaque that read ‘The King’.

“Alright, here it is, hope you can solve your problem,” the lady smiled as she closed the door behind them. In front of them was a fancy desk and a spinning chair that looked like a throne in design, and it was clearly occupied as they could see a cape touching the floor.

“Hello Gerald.”

The chair turned around to reveal- a mattress man! It was very freaky, but Mordecai and Rigby did their best to keep their cool.

“Skiiiips!” ‘Gerald’ greeted him. “My man, how are you doing? Came to replace another mattress? Or maybe you finally are getting hitched and came to buy a King sized bed! Well who to buy it from better than the Mattress King, ruler of the Mattress Kingdom!”

“Uh, no, it’s nothing like that ,” Skips had some color on his cheeks. “I just had a little problem with my current bed and need to replace it as soon as possible.”

“Ah, need a good shut eye but can’t do it if you don’t have the right bed! That’s why you need help of a professional, and that’s where I come in! I can show you our latest line, we just had this extra soft stuffing imported right from India-”

“No Gerald, that sounds great but I was hoping that you could give me the usual model you always sell me. You know, the 456?”

“Ah, I’m sorry Skips,” Gerald shook his head sorrowfully, “but I can’t do that anymore.”

“What? Why? What happened?”

“Well, it turns out that the main ingredient for that specific mattress is the rare Golomerian Peacock feather, and they have suddenly disappeared altogether.”

“What? How can that be possible!”

“It turns out its very valuable in the black market. There are hundreds of poachers always on their trail, and there’s one in particular that seems to have a liking for them.”

“Who would that be?” Mordecai asked.

“They call him ‘La Sombra’. He’s very dangerous and very evil. My money’s on him when it comes to pointing fingers at who could be holding the peacocks hostage.”

“And you can’t make a mattress for Skips without it?” Rigby questioned.

“Not the kind he wants, anyways,” Gerald said.

“The mattress model 456 is the only one that gives me the right kind of lumbar support I need at my age. Any other kind leaves me sore for the rest of the day! I won’t be able to work this way!” Skips said with desperation.

Gerald looked at him with pity, Skips was one of his oldest friends and he couldn’t see him like this, “Okay, look Skips, normally I don’t do this for anybody but you’re my pal. I can’t let you suffer like this and I don’t want you to suffer because of a bad mattress. So this is what you can do: you can either have a half off discount on any mattress in my store, or-”

“Or what?”

“Or you can go and get the feather yourself.”

“What?” Mordecai asked.

“What I said,” Gerald affirmed. “I have a delivery to make to Golomera next week, and I can send you and your friends to the same are where the peacocks live. I can’t say it won’t be dangerous, but you’re Skips! You’re the guy that saved me from that crocodile pit AND cooked me dinner with one hand as you fought off a cheetah with the other!”

“Woah Skips, did you really do all that?”

“It was a crazy field trip for our Spanish class that got a little out of hand,” Skips smiled at them.

“So? What do you say, old guy? Wanna take a chance and find the feather you need? Unless you wanna try my new line of ‘sleep well’ mattress, that is.”

He held out his hand towards the yeti, “do we have a deal?”

Skips stayed silent for a moment, until finally accepting the hand being offered.

“Deal.”  


End file.
